1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flanges for connecting pipes and conduits and, more particularly, to coupling devices for interconnecting such conduits in the field. Specifically, the present invention relates to a quick-connect coupling device for making rapid and reliable pipe connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous different types of flange and connection devices and assemblies designed to interconnect the ends of opposing pipes and hose. Such connection flanges must be adapted for use in the field to make tight connections that will withstand the internal pressures of the fluids traveling through the pipes. It is important that these connections be made quickly and reliably. Moreover, such connections need to be tight and aligned properly to ensure smooth fluid flow through the piping system without leaking at the joint. Examples of typical pipe flanges and connection devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 98,131, 218,723, 779,479, 784,848, 823,346, 942,047, 959,854, 2,265,268, 3,583,731 and 5,788,291.
Rotating cams and attachment bolts and rings have been used in numerous flange designs to insure positive locking and tight fitting joints. Unfortunately, these devices are not particularly suited to rapid attachment. Moreover, a great deal of effort becomes necessary to align such flanges to insure that flange faces are parallel and the bolt holes are aligned. Once aligned, bolts and nuts are then tightened until the flanges are drawn together tight enough to displace a gasket disposed between the flanges to attempt to provide a leak-proof seal. Improper alignment or unbalanced joint pressures can result from such attachment structures and methods. As a result, the pipe joints are not necessarily reliable over the long term and can leak or fail under higher fluid pressures or improper field installation.
In addition to the above, typical gasket arrangements for such flanges are susceptible to twisting and unseating during the process of attaching two flange portions together. Consequently, the gaskets may not remain completely seated for sealing purposes once the flanges are secured together. This can also be a source of leakage and failure. Accordingly, there remains a need in the industry for a device that can make fast, cost-effective pipe connections as well as a device capable of connecting any and all other appliances associated with piping systems to the piping conduit to permit quick pipe assembly, disassembly or replacement. Moreover, there remains a need for such a device which is reliable and easy to use, and the present invention addresses and solves these particular problems in the art.